Voice
VOICE is the opening theme of Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai! Ren. The song was written, composed, arranged, and performed by ZAQ. Track 2, PunIshment thIs worLd, is a cover by ZAQ of the ending theme, Van!shment Th!s World, with alternate lyrics. Track Listing All songs written, composed, arranged and performed by ZAQ. #VOICE #*Guitar: Ippei Egusa 江草一平 #*Strings: Koichiro Muroya #*Strings arrangement: Nijine #PunIshment thIs worLd #LATE STARTER→ #*Guitar: Masaki Suzuki #VOICE (Off Vocal) Lyrics Romaji= I wanna fallin' LOVE.... Yokan--...Yume ga tsudzuku Yakusoku shite mo kokoro ga doko ka de obieteru mitai Hitori janai tte shinjitai no ni Omoi tsudzuketeru dake de shiawase nante ienai ne Utsuro na jishin seotteite mo kimi ga warau Soshite watashi no yuuki ni naru Hitotsu no kotoba de kimi no sekai wo kaeraretara Futatsu no koi ga shinka suru honto da yo Meguraseta mayoi ga mitsuketa kotae wa Itsudemo kimi ni michibikareta Todokeru kakugo ga zama ni naranakute mo Sunao ni tsutaetai (kokoro aru ga mama koi ga kirameku) Real come on voice hibiki wataru yo Mata surechigatte Massugu sugiru kokoro to urahara tomadoi no meiro Kimi no honshin ga mienakunatteku Daisuki ijou no kimochi ni namae wo tsuketai kedo Tsukai konasenai tada damatte kokoro nozoku Kawasu hohoemi futatsu no ito Afureru omoi wo nomikomi gyutto dakishimeta Kotoba janai koe wo kimi he... Kikoeteru? Kietakunaru kurai okubyou na mabuta wa Yappari kimi wo mata oikakeru Subete no chikara wa koi kara wakiagaru Yasashii oikaze (kokoro itsumo itsu made mo irodoru) You touch voice tonari de zutto Tatoe yurameki ga fuantei da to shite mo Futari wa onaji hou wo muiteru Sore wa dare ni mo saigen dekinai kiseki Where you can stay forever Kanatta negai wa futatabi chigau yume ni naru Sekai wa kimi de mawatteku honto da yo Kirei ni ikiteku no wa muzukashii kara Ari no mama no watashi wo mitete Kono koe ga todoku kagiri soba ni iru kara Haruka na kanata he (tsureteku omoi kimi to futari nara) Real my voice doko made mo todoke |-| Kanji= 予感――…夢が続く 約束しても心がどこかで怯えてるみたい ひとりじゃないって　信じたいのに 想い続けてるだけで幸せ　なんて言えないね 虚ろな自信背負っていても　君が笑う そして私の勇気になる 一つの言葉で　君の世界を変えられたら 二つの恋が進化する　ホントだよ 巡らせた迷いが見つけた答えは いつでも君に導かれた 届ける覚悟が　様にならなくても 素直に伝えたい　(ココロアルガママコエガキラメク) Real come on voice　響き渡るよ またすれ違って まっすぐすぎる心と裏腹　戸惑いの迷路 君の本心が見えなくなってく 大好き以上の　気持ちに名前を付けたいけど 使いこなせない　ただ黙って　心覗く 交わす微笑み　二つの糸 溢れる想いを　飲み込みぎゅっと抱きしめた 言葉じゃない声を君へ…聞こえてる? 消えたくなるくらい臆病な瞼は やっぱり君をまた追いかける 全ての力は　恋から沸き上がる やさしい追い風　(ココロイツモイツマデモイロドル) You touch voice　隣りでずっと たとえ揺らめきが不安定だとしても 二人は同じほうを向いてる それは誰にも再現できない奇跡 Where you can stay forever 叶った願いは再び違う夢になる 世界は君でまわってく　ホントだよ 綺麗に生きてくのは　難しいから ありのままの私を見てて この声が届く限り　側にいるから 遥かな彼方へ　(ツレテクオモイキミトフタリナラ) Real my voice　どこまでも届け |-| English= https://lyricstranslate.com/en/voice-voice.html lyrics by LyricsTranslate I wanna fallin' LOVE.... The premonition - the dream goes on It's like I feel scared of the promise at a corner of my mind I should have believed that I wouldn't be alone I can't say make-believe brings me happiness You will laugh at me as I hold on to vanity And it becomes my courage If I could change your world with one word Two loves would make progress, it's true Among the racing hesitation You always led me to the answer Even if I haven't decided it yet I want to tell you the truth (MY VOICE SHINES AS MY HEART GOES) Real come on voice, resonating As we've disagreed each other A maze of confusions, in contrast to a decent heart, your true thoughts are growing invisible I want to give a name to the feeling more than love nowhere to be found, I took a peek at your heart in silence Our crossing smiles, two pieces of string I swallowed down overflowing feelings, holding on to them Can you hear me talking to you in my voice? My cowardly eyelids that seem fade away so easy Chase after you, after all All of my strengths welling up from my love A sweet tailwind (I ALWAYS KEEP MY HEART VIVID) Your touch voice, always beside me Even if the flicker is out of balance The two of us are facing in the same direction That's a miracle that no one can make Where you can stay forever The answered wish becomes another dream The world is revolving around you, it's true Because it's tough to live on the beautiful way Please see me the way I am I will be by your side as far as my voice reaches you Over the distance (TOGETHER WITH YOU, THE FEELINGS OF US) Real my voice, let it resonate forever Videos Navigation Category:Opening Themes Category:Season 2 Category:Music